1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal provided with a radio telephone function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile terminal provided with a communication function such as a telephone and data communication, and so on, is widely popular. For a general mobile terminal provided with a telephone function, to solve a problem of large size caused by providing dial keys with which a normal telephone set is provided, a touch-panel is adopted. Therefore, if a user uses a telephone function, a dial screen is displayed on a liquid-crystal display (LCD) when the user presses a predetermined switch. The user can make a call and others by pressing each touch tone dial on the displayed dial screen.
However, for such a mobile terminal, if such a mobile terminal is put in a bag or a pocket with a dial screen displayed on LCD, there is a problem that a key is pressed by mistake and a call is made.
In a radio telephone disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application heisei4-192850, calling operation is limited based upon whether an earphone jack is inserted or not. Therefore, in such a radio telephone, if the mobile telephone is put in a bag or a pocket, a call is prevented from being made when a user detaches an earphone jack from the mobile terminal even if a key is pressed by mistake.
However, such a radio telephone has a problem that operability is deteriorated because predetermined key operation is required to make a call after the insertion of the earphone jack.